1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthodontic appliances and more particularly to an appliance for assisting in lateral expansion of the upper and/or lower posterior segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Overcrowding of the teeth, particularly the anterior teeth is one condition which can be corrected with orthodontic treatment. Oftentimes metallic bands and wires are used in the permanent dentition stage to provide a desired spacing. There have also been provided devices such as my prior device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,944 in which a plastic movable positioner is provided for use in correcting certain conditions in a permanent or mixed dentition stage.
It is known in various applications to use a buccal shield to hold the buccal musculature away from the teeth so as to remove pressure against the teeth in the buccal to lingual direction.